


Игры с тиграми

by Tykki



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Multi, Season/Series 02, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: "Хелен знает, что это опасные игры, но как же они возбуждают. Время действия - 2й сезон, до "Sleepers".Бета Brune.





	Игры с тиграми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Playing with Tigers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152626) by [Penknife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife). 



– Хватит относиться к моему Убежищу, как к дешёвому мотелю, – говорит Хелен. Джон пожимает плечами, и раскаяния на его лице нет. Он повесил мокрый кожаный плащ на ручку кресла, и вода с него капает на пол. На пиджаке Николы – тёмные пятна, о происхождении которых лучше не задумываться, а от рубашки несёт бензином. – Не то чтоб я хочу знать, чем вы занимались…  
– И правда не хочешь, – отвечает Джон с улыбкой, от которой у неё мороз по коже.  
– Но я бы предпочла не узнавать, что вы вернулись, уже наткнувшись на вас в библиотеке.  
– Я сказал твоему маленькому протеже, что мы здесь, – говорит Никола. – Нам что, надо было заглянуть к тебе в кабинет и оставить визитные карточки?  
– Боюсь, у меня они кончились, – замечает Джон. – Но в следующий раз мы обязательно черкнём тебе записку.  
Хелен раздражённо вздыхает. Дело даже не в том, что ей неприятно их видеть, или что она отказала бы им в отдыхе от вендетты против Культа, но она предпочла бы, чтобы они предупредили её о своём прибытии хоть за несколько минут, если речь не идёт о форс-мажоре. Двадцать первый век на дворе, и у всех есть телефоны.  
– Конечно, вы ведь так чутко прислушиваетесь к моим пожеланиям.  
– Мы плохо ведём себя в гостях, – говорит Никола с улыбкой не столько примирительной, сколько внушающей тревогу. – Но я заглажу свою вину перед тобой.  
– Начни с того, что сними рубашку до того, как кто-то, не подумав, зажжёт спичку.  
Никола улыбается ещё шире:  
– Что, прямо здесь? Разумеется, если ты этого хочешь…  
– Я мог бы снять её с него для тебя, – говорит Джон. От его улыбки ничуть не спокойнее.  
Хелен могла бы сказать ему и не пытаться, но у неё нет настроения играть в ворчливую мамочку:  
– Я бы не отказалась.  
Джон изгибает бровь.  
– Как пожелает леди, – говорит он и делает шаг к Николе.  
– Ну, раз так, – произносит тот. Он разводит руки в стороны, не помогая, но и не мешая. Джон снимает с него пиджак и бросает на ближайший диван, смотрит в глаза, улыбаясь с вызовом, и начинает расстёгивать пуговицы на рубашке.  
Пальцы у него движутся изящно и уверенно, обнажая грудь Николы, потом живот, а потом и вовсе снимая с него рубашку, под которой тонкая полоска волос начинается от пупка и исчезает под поясом брюк. Брюки низко сидят на бёдрах Николы, почти сползая с тазовых костей.  
– Спасибо, Джон, – говорит Хелен.  
– Джонни тоже игрался с бензином, – замечает Никола, скалясь в его сторону.  
Хелен качает головой. Как ни крути, есть что-то будоражащее в том, как напряжённо они смотрят друг на друга, и как, ради разнообразия, слушаются её команд. Они похожи на пару тигров, посаженных на поводок, включая тот факт, что продлится это не дольше, чем будут согласны тигры.  
– Тогда, полагаю, лучше тебе на всякий случай снять рубашку и с него.  
Джон пожимает плечами и разводит руки в стороны. Никола делает вид, что собирается расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на его рубашке, а потом резко разрезает рубашку от шеи до талии внезапно когтистым пальцем. Рука Джона моментально оказывается в кармане, но даже если там и спрятан нож, пока что он его не достаёт, лишь стоит, напряжённый, как пружина, и готовый к прыжку.  
– Мы – опасные люди, – напоминает Никола.  
– Она в курсе, – говорит Джон.  
– Сними с него рубашку, – велит Хелен. – Не используя когти.  
– Вечно ты всё портишь, – жалуется Никола, но обходит Джона и стаскивает с него рубашку сзади, задевая кончиками пальцев голые плечи. Хелен видит, как Джона пробирает дрожью, но сложно сказать, от того ли это, что ему неприятно, или от того, что его это возбуждает, или по обеим причинам сразу.  
Игра, вероятно, уже зашла слишком далеко, но Хелен не находит в себе сил её прекратить. Она наблюдает, как Джон поворачивается к ней, всё ещё широко расставив руки, и это не самодовольная демонстрация, но что-то, от чего веет дискомфортом и насмешкой над собой. На нём совсем нет волос, и тёмные шрамы, оставленные Николой, резко выделяются у него на груди.  
– Если тебе ещё что-нибудь нужно… – произносит Джон, не спуская с неё глаз.  
Хелен чувствует, как учащённо бьётся сердце.  
– Никола, запри дверь, – говорит она.  
– Сейчас не моя очередь, – отвечает он, но всё-таки идёт и запирает дверь библиотеки. – Он теперь тебе должен две услуги.  
– Правила устанавливаешь не ты, Никола, – напоминает Хелен.  
– Все правила всегда устанавливает Хелен, – присоединяется Джон.  
Только за это ей хочется приказать ему встать на колени. Ей кажется, он подчинится, хотя бы для того, чтобы не уклоняться от вызова, но не кажется, что ему понравилось бы делать это на глазах у Николы. Возможно, ей доставило бы удовольствие смотреть, как ему это не нравится.  
– Джон, поцелуй Николу, – вместо этого говорит Хелен.  
Никола, забавляясь, глядит на неё:  
– Предполагается, что я мешать не буду?  
– Да.  
– Хорошо, но тогда это считается услугой, и он всё ещё должен тебе две.  
– Помолчи, – говорит Джон.  
– Если я сделаю и это, он должен тебе три.  
– Это не за мой счёт, – отвечает Хелен.  
Джон поворачивается к Николе, а тот задирает подбородок, ожидая поцелуя. Вместо этого Джон задумчиво его обходит и останавливается за спиной. Наклонившись, он прижимается губами к загривку Николы, и Хелен слышно, как тот с шипением втягивает в себя воздух.  
– Ещё раз, – произносит Хелен, и Джон неожиданно падает на колени, одним элегантным движением, которое ничуть не говорит о том, что он сдаётся. Он прижимается губами к талии Николы.  
– Да чёрт возьми, – произносит Никола. Хелен видно, что у него стоит, дорогие брюки оттопыриваются спереди.  
– Никола, поцелуй Джона, – говорит она.  
– Ну раз ты просишь, – отвечает он и быстро приходит в движение, мгновенно оборачиваясь и сам падая на колени. Он целует Джона в губы, беря его за бёдра, чтобы притянуть ближе, и после секундного сопротивления Джон обвивает рукой его талию, а другую, не прекращая поцелуя, кладёт на загривок. Хелен не знает точно, ласка это или угроза.  
Наблюдая, она подступает ближе, пропуская между пальцами одной руки мягкие волосы Николы, другой – касаясь тёплого плеча Джона. Они отрываются от поцелуя, и Никола смотрит на неё снизу вверх с недвусмысленным приглашением во взгляде.  
Это безрассудство, но она шагает между ними, оставляя коленопреклонённого Николу за спиной (поскольку сейчас он – чуть меньшая угроза и может находиться там, где она его не видит), а Джона, опирающегося на пятки и глядящего на неё, перед собой. Она приподнимает юбку, и Никола тянет её бельё вниз, а потом снимает полностью.  
– Что теперь, Хелен? – спрашивает Джон, и голос у него низкий, опасный и несомненно привлекательный, словно это тигр мурлычет у её ног.  
– Хороший вопрос, – замечает Никола. Его пальцы играют меж её бёдер, изучающее касаясь её уже влажных складок. – Можешь велеть ему тебе отлизать.  
– Если таково твоё желание, – говорит Джон.  
– Да, – отвечает Хелен и поднимает юбку выше. Но угол неудобный, и она поворачивается, чтобы поставить ногу на диван, и они оба следуют за ней, Джон одним движением занимает позицию перед ней, а Никола поддерживает её сзади.  
Джон ладонями разводит ей бёдра, чуть-чуть шире, чем ей удобно, а потом послушно начинает исследовать её языком. Это возбуждает, и это опасно, и это хорошо. Она чувствует, как настойчиво бьётся пульс там, где он лижет.  
– Можно мне помочь? – спрашивает Никола, и Хелен крепко сжимает плечи Джона.  
– Да, – говорит она и чувствует, как пальцы Николы скользят внутрь неё, нажимая сильнее, когда она снова откидывается навстречу его рукам. Он прижимается губам у основания её позвоночника, и она не может не дёрнуть бёдрами. – Не кусаться.  
– Это снова услуга, – отвечает Никола. – Так что теперь он должен тебе две.  
Джон слегка поднимает голову, чтобы заметить:  
– Не кусаться – это не особое одолжение.  
– Ты что, шутишь? – в голосе Николы – лёгкое напряжение. – Ты хоть понимаешь, как это сейчас сложно? Мне кажется, я заслуживаю награды.  
Она чувствует, как он движется за её спиной, а потом его губы прижимаются к её бедру.  
– Не кусаться, – твёрже повторяет она.  
– Да, но мне очень, очень хочется, – говорит Никола, а его пальцы всё ещё непрестанно скользят в ней туда и обратно.  
– Если укусишь, то пожалеешь, – замечает Джон, а потом снова прижимается губами к её клитору и сосёт, и она невольно вскрикивает и кончает, а его язык не прекращает работу, а она дрожит от долгого волнообразного оргазма.  
– Вот чёрт, – хрипло произносит Никола у неё за спиной, и она быстро поворачивается, чтобы его видеть, потому что сейчас он ей кажется большей угрозой. Он поднёс пальцы ко рту и сосёт их, чувствуя её вкус на коже. Внешне он ещё похож на человека, но навряд ли она бы его сейчас за человека приняла.  
Зайди всё достаточно далеко, она хотела сказать Николе, что хочет увидеть, как он отсасывает. Ей кажется, что он бы послушался хотя бы только потому, что для него считалось бы некой победой заставить Джона кончить. Но сейчас, похоже, это слишком опасно, и она не стала бы принуждать Джона рисковать.  
– По-моему, больше нам делать нечего, – говорит Никола, кривя рот в болезненной улыбке. – Но было весело, пока не закончилось.  
– Вставай, – говорит Джон. – И заткнись.  
Хелен смотрит на него, и он едва-едва улыбается в ответ.  
Она отказывается признавать, что от мимолётного заговорщицкого выражения на его лице её сердце тает .  
– Давай, – произносит она.  
– Если ты просишь, – отвечает Никола всё ещё с лёгкой хрипотцой. – Но это две услуги.  
– Если ты выполняешь только одну, то нет, – говорит ему Джон. Не вставая с колен, он расстёгивает на Николе брюки. Это не выглядит подчинением, больше смахивает на медитацию или на то, что он собирается с силами перед боем.  
Хелен перемещается за спину Николы, обвивая его руками за талию. Вероятно, это самое безопасное место в комнате, и ещё ей приятно прижиматься грудью к его спине. Хелен трётся об него, словно могла бы его так трахнуть, он откидывается ей навстречу, чуть-чуть расслабляясь.  
– Хелен? – уточняет Джон, всё ещё не двигаясь, и она понимает, что он ждёт, пока она превратит его действия в исполнение её желаний, а не ответ на нужду, которую испытывает Никола. Хотя на самом деле, похоже, речь всё-таки о первом.  
– Давай, – говорит Хелен и прижимается лбом к затылку Николы. – Чтобы я посмотрела.  
Джона ей так не видно, но она наблюдает за Николой, за тем, как в непрерывном ритме содрогается его тело, как под её ладонями сокращаются его мускулы. Она трётся об него немного слишком отчаянно, жалея, что так не получит достаточно стимуляции.  
– Если ты что-то хочешь сделать… – начинает Никола.  
– Вообще говоря, хочу, – отвечает Хелен и садится на диван, раздвигая колени и дотрагиваясь до себя, не переставая наблюдать. Они прекрасны: глаза Джона закрыты, а рот неустанно работает, а на щеках Николы разгорается румянец.  
– Сейчас, – говорит Никола, и это предупреждение, а не команда, и его бёдра резко дёргаются вперёд, а потом он, тяжело дыша, отступает, и его член начинает обмякать.  
Ладонь Джона лежит на промежности, и Хелен не знает, сколько он так себе помогал, но когда он убирает ладонь, она видит расплывающееся пятно. Этого вида достаточно, чтобы она снова кончила, не переставая жёстко тереть пальцами клитор, и это совершенно непристойно и доставляет безграничное удовольствие.  
Когда она снова может дышать, то оправляет юбку и закидывает ногу на ногу. Джон встаёт, и они с Николой обмениваются непроницаемыми взглядами. По крайней мере, далёкими от злости.  
– Ну, это было весело, – произносит, всё ещё слегка задыхаясь, Никола.  
Джон поворачивается к Хелен, протягивая к ней ладони:  
– Теперь мы представились, как подобает?  
– Вы были безупречно вежливы, – говорит Хелен. – А теперь, полагаю, вам обоим придётся по вкусу душ.  
– Если это тебя не слишком затруднит, – сухо произносит Никола.  
Хелен улыбается и откидывается на спинку дивана.  
– Думаю, вы это заслужили, – отвечает она.


End file.
